


Navy Blue Clouds

by LemonNinjaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonNinjaa/pseuds/LemonNinjaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio may be afraid of thunder but he has really soft hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navy Blue Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while home alone during a thunderstorm combined with a prompt my friend gave me, which was having Hinata discover Kageyama's hair was really soft and then them having cute kisses. I changed it up though, clearly hahaha.  
> (Thunderstorms are so damn scary.)

It was thundering.

 _Great. Just what I need,_ Kageyama thought. _The King of the Court, Kageyama, afraid of a damn storm. I bet Tsukishima would die of laughter if he knew._

The dark-haired teen cringed at a roll of thunder and wished someone was there with him… Someone like his boyfriend.

 _"Hey, Hinata, are you busy right now?”_ Kageyama texted his orange-haired love.

A reply came quickly.

_“Nope, just hanging out at home. What’s up?”_

_“Do you want to come over? My parents aren’t home.”_ Kageyama chose not to reveal his fear.

_“Sure! I’ll be there in 15.”_

Kageyama sighed in relief. Only 15 more minutes of struggling alone… A flash of lightning startled him and he let out a strangled sort of squeak, much to his chagrin.

_This is so embarrassing; I don’t even know why I’m so scared…_

It seemed like forever before he heard Hinata’s loud voice.

“Oi! Kageyama! Let me in, I’m soaked!!!!”

Thunder rumbled and Kageyama clenched his fists before he ran to open the door for his boyfriend.

            As he opened the door, a flash of lightning greeted him and before he thought about it, he already had his arms wrapped tightly around Hinata, nose buried in the shorter boy’s wet hair.

 “K-Kageyama?”

Kageyama’s eyes snapped open and he abruptly let go of Hinata, blushing upon the realization of what he’d done.

“Uh… Uh….” Kageyama stuttered.

“Um… Do you think I can borrow some of your clothes? I’m kind of wet…”

Kageyama stumbled over himself as he brought Hinata to his room and threw him dry clothes. _I can’t believe I just grabbed him like that, oh my god. I know we’re dating but I’m not really looking forward to him finding out that I’m scared of thunderstorms._

Hinata sat down next to Kageyama on the dark-haired teen’s bed once he had changed.

“So…” Hinata started, looking at Kageyama.

“Um…” Kageyama floundered for something to say; he never really thought about what they could do, he was just focusing on not being alone through the storm when he texted Hinata.

The taller teen flinched violently at yet another rumble of thunder; it was even louder than before. He didn’t notice golden eyes observing his reaction.

“…Kageyama, are you afraid of thunder?” Hinata asked in a rare moment of astuteness.

Kageyama clenched his fists at the dreaded question.

“Um…. Um... Maybe…” He mumbled, looking away.

He felt Hinata hug him and Kageyama reciprocated the gesture. It was strange how such a simple action made him feel so much better.

Kageyama flinched again when the thunder rolled, and he felt Hinata hug him tighter with one arm and reach up to his hair with the other one. The scared boy couldn’t help but relax when he felt Hinata’s fingers card through his hair.

“Kageyama… Your hair is so soft,” Hinata murmured, his breath heating Kageyama’s neck. “It’s like I’m touching clouds.”

“D-dumbass…” Kageyama mumbled back, his cheeks burning at the compliment.

“No, really… I could just touch it forever.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, Hinata continuing to pet Kageyama’s hair. The thunder faded into the background in lieu of the safety they felt with each other. Though the thunder continued to startle Kageyama, he didn’t feel as on edge as he did before.

Kageyama suddenly tilted Hinata’s head so he could see his face; the shorter teen’s eyes were wide with expectation and his face was relaxed. Kageyama then closed the distance between their lips.

 _It’s not my fault he’s so damn irresistible,_ he stubbornly thought.

Hinata made a noise in his throat that made Kageyama’s heart stutter, and his hand moved to cradle the back of Kageyama’s head, keeping their faces close together. Kageyama wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend, and when they leaned back slightly, they stared into each other’s eyes.

Kageyama rested his forehead against Hinata’s, not breaking eye contact.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

They woke up the next day cuddled together on Kageyama’s bed. They both smiled sleepily at the other before snuggling closer and falling back asleep. 


End file.
